Everybody's Fool
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Anastasia Callaway and Daryl Dixon grew up together after running into each other one day. After a falling out, the two separate and come back together under unusual circumstances, and Daryl is presented with a little more than he can handle
1. Betrayal

Hey ya'll! Alright, so after falling madly in love with Norman Reedus' character Daryl Dixon on The walking Dead, I've decided to make a story about him. Hope you enjoy it, R&R loves! 3

Ana (age seventeen): .

Daryl (age eighteen): .com/images/16627080/11905933_gal_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Betrayal<p>

1989

A young girl of 6 years old wandered through the woods behind her new home in Georgia. It was somewhere in the mountains and she wasn't exactly sure where she lived, she just knew that it was in the mountains. She was an only child and lived with her father, who was often abusive towards his only daughter.

At the moment, she was trying to get away from the house where her father had passed out after roughly beating her. She guessed that he used the last bit of energy he had on her. As she came across a trailer park, she spotted a boy with dirty blonde hair that looked around her age and waved her hand to catch his attention. Said boy just so happened to look up when she waved her hand and cocked his head to the side.

He's never seen her around these parts. She motioned for him to come over and he looked around to see if anyone was watching before making his way over to her.

"Who're you? You just moved to the park?"

"No. I just moved to a house through these trees." As she spoke, he noticed that she kept wincing and shifting her eyes around as if she was being watched.

"The heck is wrong wit ya?"

"I need some help. M-my dad…he hits me and I just need somewhere to go." When he heard that, his eyes softened and he grabbed her hand. "My dad hits me too, so we can't go back to my house, but there's a spot I go to and I don't mind sharin' wit'cha." She smiled and let him pull her to his spot.

Maybe she just made her first friend here in Georgia.

When they got to his spot, she looked around in awe. It was an open field and it was so pretty with the sun beginning to set.

"So, what's yer name?" She looked into his eyes and finally noticed how intensely blue they were.

"Oh, my name's Anastasia Callaway, but you can call me Ana."

"My name's Daryl Dixon. I gots a big brother named Merle, but he ain't home right now. Maybe you can meet him later." She smiled when he did, she liked his smile.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>1993<p>

Ten year old Ana walked through the woods behind her house making a bee line straight to her best friend's trailer. He wasn't where he'd normally be, and in his place was his older brother and her other friend, Merle.

"Hey big bear," she was smiling when she got closer. He turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Hey baby bear. Lookin' for Darlina?" "I still don't know why you call him that, Merle. It's not nice."

"Well, darlin', I'm not nice."

"You're nice to me."

"You're the exception baby doll. Anyway, Darlina's in the house and don't worry, pops ain't there." She smiled and gave him a quick squeeze. "Thanks big bear." She ran inside of the Dixon trailer and made herself at home. Merle chuckled and shook his head.

That girl had the hots for his baby brother at the mere age of 10, and he could see it going somewhere if they acted on it. They loved that girl and would protect her with their life, which was their promise to her.

* * *

><p>2000<p>

Seventeen year old Ana Callaway wandered through the woods behind her Georgia house in the mountains with fresh bruises from her asshole of a father. She really needed a break from reality and she knew exactly what that escape was: Daryl Robert Dixon, her best friend and boyfriend.

They had been friends through thick and thin growing up after that fateful day eleven years ago after an event similar to todays. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday and while she wouldn't dare tell her father, she was pregnant and wanted to surprise Daryl with the news tomorrow as well.

It would be like a double celebration!

Merle was off in the Marines and Mr. Dixon took off a while ago after a run in with Merle about Daryl, so Daryl's been in the trailer by himself for a while now. Her drunk of a father and their drunk of a father became good friend and often talked about how much they hated their kids and lives and blah blah blah. She hated both of them with a passion and hoped they burned in hell holding hands. When she got to the trailer she let herself in because Daryl never locks the door knowing that she'd be the only one to come in.

It was late, around 11, so she went to the "master" bedroom that she and Daryl usually shared and smiled when she saw his disheveled figure underneath the comforter. After taking off her coat, she crawled in next to him and shook him awake.

"Mm, you back already, Franny?" he mumbled. She froze.

Who the FUCK was Franny?

"Daryl? Daryl!" He jumped up and looked at her with wide eyes as he took her in.

"Who the hell is Franny?" Before he could answer, an unknown voice was heard. "Who the hell wants to know?" She turned toward the bathroom door and saw a girl. How had she not noticed that?

She took in this "Franny" and immediately became envious. She was tall and thin with brown hair that was roughed up by the obvious act of sex. She was dressed in red lingerie and had a scowl on her pretty face as she glared at Ana. "Who the hell are you?" Ana asked, royally pissed. She knew she wasn't the most attractive, being chubby with pale skin covered in scars and bruises and dull black hair with glasses, but her personality made up for it and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm Francesca, a friend of Daryl's, now who are you bitch?"

Friend, right.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Apparently, I'm not who I thought I was and neither is he." With that, she got up and grabbed her coat before storming out of the trailer.

"Ana! Ana, wait! Anastasia!" She topped and stood there with angry tears running down her cheeks.

"Look, Ana-" She whipped around quickly. "You don't get to call me that! You lost that privilege when you decided to fuck some whore!"

"Now look here, Franny ain't no whore!"

"Oh, so now you're defending her? That's just fucking fantastic, Daryl; put the icing on the damn cake!"

"I never fucking liked you. Look at you, sloppy, fat, and not even worth my damn time. Franny is even better than you in the sack. So why don'cha just run along back to daddy and forget that we were ever "datin'". I don't even want you coming back 'round my property again. I got what makes me happy and it ain't you, so have a nice life, _Anastasia_," he sneered.

She watched as his form retreated back into his raggedy trailer and ran to the only other place she could get comfort from: their- I mean HIS spot. As she glanced down at her watch, she saw that it was 12:01, happy fucking birthday, Ana. She sat there and cried her eyes out that night.

She wanted Merle, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Needless to say, she never walked through the woods behind her Georgia house in the mountains again.


	2. Breakout

Here's the second chapter, two in one night! I'm doing good! Read and Review good people! 3

Chapter 2- Breakout

April 6, 2005

I was at home sick on his day in time with a cold felt downright horrible. Unfortunately for me, it was almost 3, which meant that I needed to get my lazy up and go pick my son up from school. Without a pep in my step and still dressed in my pjs, I grabbed my keys and walked out to hop into my monster of a truck. It was a black 2008 Ford F-250 with big ass tires on it, what can I say, I like to be noticed.

On my way to DJ's school, some news report came on the radio about a virus that was rapidly spreading through Atlanta, but I paid it no mind. I was more focused on scooping up my kid and getting back in my warm bed.

There was a man standing, more like hunched over, at the bus stop next to the light I stopped at. It looked like he was having a hard time just existing at this point, and I felt bad, so I rolled down my window.

"Hey buddy, you okay over there?" He didn't say anything at first, but then I heard a sort of snarling or growl sound, wasn't quite sure. When he looked at me was when I freaked the fuck out: his eyes were completely white and glazed over, skin was grayish and sunken in, and there was blood dripping from his mouth. He started to lip towards me, but luckily the light turned green and I hauled ass out of there.

I parked at DJ's school and dragged myself in. The receptionist, Sarah, looked at me with pity.

"Hi, Miss Callaway, you seem like you're having a rough day."

"Ugh, I really am. I don't feel good and I just saw the freakiest thing a few minutes ago."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll go get DJ for you." I smiled at her gratefully and took a seat.

A few moments later, she came back with my little angel holding her hand and stuffing his face with a chocolate chip cookie. Yep, that's my boy! "Mama!" He let go of Sarah's hand and hooked his arms around my legs. "Hey baby, I missed you so much today." I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I missed you too, mama. See you tomorrow, Miss Sarah," he said, waving.

She waved back and we left, not knowing that was going to be the last time we ever saw Sarah again.

* * *

><p>I buckled him in his seat and when I closed his door, I noticed one of the other mothers glaring holes at me. These old ladies just couldn't stand me, but they only judged me by my appearance. One of them even threatened to call Child Protective Services on me. I was the proud owner of my monster truck, had a full tattoo sleeve on my right arm that started at my shoulder and ended at my wrist, DJ's baby food print on my right foot, a lip ring, tall and tan from all my traveling, and because I'm 23, unmarried and have a 5 year old son.<p>

I didn't care what they thought, me and my son got by just fine by ourselves.

After that horrible night with Daryl, I decided that since I was 18, I'd move out into the big city so I could get away from both him and my father. After having DJ, I began getting in shape, cut my hair, got laser eye surgery, and my curves became more apparent. Over the years I got into modeling, which caused me to start traveling back and forth to California, which is where I got my tan from. When I'm working, DJ stays with my neighbor and her two kids, and when I'm on break, like now, I stay home and spend quality time with him. Many men have tried to date me, but my heart's been closed ever since Daryl shut me down the way he did. He was my first every thing, and I couldn't afford to get hurt like that again.

I kept in contact with Merle through letters while he was at the Marine base, but eventually they stopped coming, further severing any ties I had with the Dixons.

I took the back way to the house to avoid any more run-ins with people like the guy at the bus stop. I didn't know what the fuck was wrong was him. DJ let himself out and we made our way into the house, making sure to lock the door behind me. I went right up to my room, got in the bed and turned on the TV, DJ right behind me. Flicking through the channels, all that was on were alerts about the virus that was mentioned earlier.

"Attention, if you are residing in the greater Atlanta area, you need to immediately evacuate the area! There's a highly dangerous disease spreading rapidly and it's affecting everyone!" I got out of bed and looked outside.

There were a few people walking around, everything looked pretty normal, but then I noticed that one of them bit a woman walking by on the neck, ripping a chunk of flesh clean off. I backed away and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"DJ, baby, I need you to go to your room and wait for mommy okay? Get your travel bag out of your closet and just wait, alright?" He nodded and scampered off down the hall to his room. I took a few deep breaths before going into my own closet and packing a generous amount of clothes. I threw hygiene products in and grabbed a tent from when I used to go camping with DJ when he was younger.

Grabbing a separate bag, I walked deeper into my closet and opened an old safe I kept back there. Inside were an assortment of guns and knives that I hoped I'd never have to use. I put them all in the bag, but kept a handgun out to use later. Once I was sure I had what I needed from my room. I walked down to DJ's room and he was sitting on his bed next to his travel bag.

"Hey baby, why don't you grab a few quiet toys to take with you while mommy packs your bag."

"Where are we going?"

"I wish I knew baby, I wish I knew." I packed him enough clothes to last a while and grabbed his hair and toothbrush. He handed me a handful of small cars he usually plays with and I put them in as well.

I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed as much non-perishable food and drink that I could and threw them in a cooler. I peeked out the window to see if there were any of those things near my truck, but luckily the coast was clear. Quickly, I ran back upstairs, grabbed my two bags, told DJ to grab his and we hauled tail to jump in the truck.

The sound of us slamming the doors closed seemed to attract their attention, so I slammed my foot on the gas and ran over whoever was in the way. I locked my door as I rode out of there like a bat out of hell.

So much for a break…


	3. Korean and Stars

LadyLecter47: Arrgh, I know! Sometimes I type too fast for my own good and miss the typos when I proofread. I've made to sure to watch for them better. Hope you enjoy it!

Jerseygirl9766: Thanks for the review, here's a new chapter for you! :3

Alina Maxwell: :D Here ya go!

Picture links on my profile!

* * *

><p>For once in my life, I was so happy to own this truck. I could easily maneuver my way around all of the immobile cars that were on the highway and run over the geeks that got in my way. I glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw that DJ was peacefully asleep. I smiled, but it quickly dropped knowing what a fucked up world we lived in now: diseased people dying and becoming the undead, eating other people.<p>

This is not the world I want my son to grow up in. Thinking about the disease, my mind drifted back to Daryl and Merle.

Were they okay?

Did they make it out and around Atlanta?

As much as what Daryl said and did had hurt me, I still hoped he was alright. Merle, I really hoped he was okay. He'd never done anything to hurt me, but they both broke their promise.

*Flashback*

July 7, 1995

It was Ana's 12th birthday, and as usual her father paid no mind to it, but Daryl and Merle had bought her a cake, a few gifts and took her to their spot. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear baby bear, happy birthday to you!" The Dixon brothers sang loud and off-key, making her cackle like a hyena.

"Thanks guys. You don't know much your little parties mean to me," she said, tearing up a little bit.

"Hey now, you can't hang with us if yer gonna cry like a girl," Merle said, even though he looked a little worried.

"Yeah Ana, no crying! It's yer birthday!" Daryl exclaimed. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying you dopes; I just had something caught in my eyes."

"What, like dirt?" Merle asked, rolling his own eyes. "Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Anyway," Daryl butts in "How about we dig in to this cake? I'm starvin'!" Ana blew her candles and smiled after she did. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"We just want you to be happy, baby bear. We promise to never let anything hurt you. If I'm not around, Daryl will pertect you, but we'll both give our lives for you. Ain't that right, Darlina?" Daryl scowled at him, but smiled turning to Ana. "We promise," he said, holding out his pinky. She took it and the three enjoyed the rest of the day together.

*Present*

They both lied to me and broke that promise. Merle was hardly ever there, so it was always Daryl protecting her, but in the end, he hurt me the most. Still driving and running over geeks, I noticed that someone was sprinting around cars and I caught up to them.

I called out to him and he looked at me, blinking. He was an Asian boy around my age with a red and white baseball cap twisted backwards, a dirty face, a Beatles t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was carrying two heavy bags, but seemed to be making his way pretty well.

"Hey, where you headed? Do you need a lift?" He kept staring at me, jaw dropped a little.

"Uh, hello? Boy, are you retarded or something?" He shook his head and blinked again.

"Um, no, no, I'm actually amazed at this truck. Is it yours?" "Yep, all mine!"

"Wow, well, I'm actually apart of a group of survivors, and I was on my way back there."

"A group, huh? Well, I'll give you a ride, just be quiet getting in." "I know that noise attracts those geeks, y'know," he said, a little annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about my son, now get in." His face burned from embarrassment, but he didn't have to be told twice and scrambled up into the truck.

"Oh wow, sweet ride!" He whispered-yelled. "Thanks, I had it customized not too long ago. So, where are we going?"

"Just keep going straight and then we'll veer off into the woods a little further down." "Hm, simple enough." I kept driving, 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback playing softly in the background.

"So, what's your name, stranger?" I asked him. "Glenn Maeng, at your service."

"So, you're Korean?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He was genuinely surprised and his adoration for this girl grew. "I used to know someone with the last name Maeng and he told me that it was a Korean last name. Anyway, I'm Anastasia Callaway, but you can call me Ana, and my son back there is DJ." "So, it's just been you two in this truck?"

"Yes, just the two of us, all we have is each other."

"Where's his father?" I didn't answer that immediately.

"I don't know to be honest. I left him before he knew that I was pregnant." I don't know why, but I felt like I could tell Glenn my whole life story and not be judged for it.

"Aw, that's a bummer. So, little man never knew his dad?"

"Nope, and maybe it's better that way." Glenn left it alone after that and continued to give me directions to his group's whereabouts. I finally pulled into a small clearing where an RV, a jeep, and a pick up truck was parked, along with a few tents set up. "Pretty nice set up you guys have here." "Thanks, I guess. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

I shrugged and got out, walking over to the side that DJ was on and taking him out without waking him. Glenn whistled and soon people started appearing. The first thing I noticed was the kids and smiled. At least DJ would have someone to play with. Then, I looked at the adults and took them in. There were 6 women and 6 mean, including Glenn, judging from what was in front of me. All of them looked at me in awe and from the women; I also got looks of envy.

"Come on," Glenn ushered me forward and we stopped in front of the group that was now staring dead at me. "Hey guys, I ran into, well, actually, she ran into me on the highway. This is Ana Callaway and her son DJ. Ana, this is Carol, Miranda, Lori, Jacqui, Amy, Andrea, Carl, Sophia, Eliza, Louis, Shane, Dale, Morales, Jim, T-Dog, and Ed. There are two other members out in the woods hunting, but they're not really nice guys, so I wouldn't worry about them too much."

"Okay, hello, like Glenn said, I'm Anastasia, but I go by Ana and this sleeping beauty is my son DJ. We'll be sure to keep out of everyone's way and I'll help out anywhere I can. If you need a ride somewhere, just ask, I don't mind."

"Is that your truck or did you jack it off the street?" Andrea asked. She seemed kind of stuck-up, but hey, who's judging? "Yeah, it's mine. Is there a problem with that?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. "No, no problem at all."

After the quick introduction, everyone greeted me and went back to what they were doing. "Hey Dj, baby wake up." I shook him a little and he stirred before opening his wide blue eyes. "Mama, where are we?" "I met a nice man named Glenn and he brought us to meet some friends of his. There's kids here too so you'll have someone to play with." He seemed to perk up a bit at that.

"Can I go play with them now?"

"Let's go see if they're busy." We walked over to the group of kid who seemed to be playing a game of tag and they stopped when I get there. "Hey guys, DJ wants to know if he can play with you."

"Sure, he can play," Eliza said smiling.

"There you go DJ, make sure you stay where I ca see you." "Okay, mommy."

I set him down and he ran around with the others. After making sure that everything was straight there, I walked over to the group of women who were chatting around a fire. "Hey Ana, go ahead and take a seat." I sat down next to Carol and stretched a little.

"Nice, uh, sleeve," Amy complimented. "Oh, thanks. This old thing, I would get some added to it, but there aren't any more tattoo shops open," I said with a dry chuckle. She smiled at me and Lori caught my attention.

"So, Ana, right?" I nodded.

"How old are you and your son?"

"I'm 23, turning 24 in July and DJ just turned 5."

"Whoa, young mother much?" Andrea asked with a scrutinizing look on her face. This lady was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I suppose, I was 18 when I got pregnant with him. So, who does Carl, Sophia, Louis and Eliza belong to?"

"Sophia's my daughter, she's 12," Carol said adoringly.

"Carl's my son, just turned 12 a few months ago," Lori answered.

"And Eliza and Louis are mine," Miranda replied. "Are you guys all married?" Yep!" They all replied and laughed at the unison.

"Well, I'm only 22 and Andrea isn't married," Amy stated. "Oh, well neither am I, no big deal."

"What happened to DJ's father?"

"We had a falling out the day before I was going to tell him about being pregnant and he basically told me to get out of his life and I did just that."

"Wow, what an asshole. You still don't think that you should've told him about it?" "Well, I told his brother since I kept in contact with him while he was in the Marines, but then he stopped replying to my letters. So, someone knows, just not him."

"Man, if I was him and my brother knew and didn't tell me, I'd be so pissed."

"Oh well, that's not my problem. He should have made better decisions. What he did was just inexcusable in my book."

"Hey, more power to you girlfriend," Jacqui said giving me a high five.

I think I'm going to like it with this group.

"Aye, we got us some squirrels that need to be roasted, one a ya get up and help us!" A very southern voice yelled out and it sounded awfully familiar. I turned around to locate the source of the voice and locked eyes with the only other man with the same color eyes as my son.

The last thing I saw was the night time stars in the sky before I hit the ground.


	4. Confrontation

Alright, here you go loves! Sorry it took so long, I was waiting to get my new computer and I finally got it: My brand new Macbook Pro, Lucian. Yes, I named him after one of my favorite characters from Underworld, don't judge me! :3 Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

LisaBoston: Here you are, darling

LadyLecter47 and TNT1227: I think this was a so-so chapter, but tell me what you think

* * *

><p>Before I even opened my eyes, I could tell it was the next day by the way the sun shined through my eyelids. As I opened my eyes, the events from yesterday flooded back into my memory and I gasped. There was no mistaking that the man I last saw was none other than Daryl Robert Dixon, and just the thought made my blood boil. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I was in a tent and alone.<p>

Alone...

Where was DJ? I hoped that Daryl hadn't done anything to him.

I opened the flap of the tent and walked out, everyone stopping to look at me, all with different expressions on their faces. My eyes scanned the group until I spotted the only person important to me at that moment in time. The little ball of energy I called my son was sitting with Sophia and Eliza eating breakfast and I smiled, at least he was alright.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around to come face to face with the one person I thought I'd never have to speak with again, his bright blue eyes burning into my green ones. Not a word was said and I noticed that the camp site had also gone quiet as everyone watched us, wondering what was about to go down.

I looked at him up and down, observing him and taking in all the changes that time granted him, as he did the same thing to me. His mop of dark blonde, almost brown hair was a little longer that it was when we were teenagers, he never did like the long hair look. The years of hard labor had done his muscles some good and the results were clear as his arms were in plain view from the shirt he wore with the sleeves cut off. He was almost as tan as I was, I guessed from being out in the sun all this time and he had a goatee now.

Damn him for still being as attractive as he was! He was staring at me hard when I finally finished looking him over.

"Mommy! Mommy, do you know him?" Dj asked, running up to me and standing protectively in front of me. I smiled down at my little man, ruffling his hair. He was such a good little boy.

"Unfortunately I do, baby."

"An' just what the hell is that s'posed to mean?" Daryl said, roughly.

I glared at him and picked up my son before speaking again. "It means exactly what I just said. Don't you dare act like there's no history between us Daryl Dixon! You hurt me and you never even had the fucking decency to say you're sorry, so when I say that I unfortunately had the pleasure of knowing you, it's just what I mean!"

"Hey, don't fucking come at me like that, you bitch! You think you can just come up in here and start yelling at me? Shit don't work like that, Anastasia!" He sneered, and it reminded me all too well of the argument 5 years ago.

I set DJ down and told him to go inside the tent that the rest of the children were sent in as soon as the cussing started. Once I was sure he was in the tent, I turned to him and let all of my anger out.

I walked right up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. Needless to say, his head flew to the side and I even saw him spit out some blood. He looked at me with a look that could kill and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with him on top of me, his hands wrapped around my throat. I struggled to pull his hands off and just decided to punch him in the face. That caught him by surprise and he stumbled back, giving me the chance to jump on him. At this point, I was just throwing punches as my vision blurred from the tears building in my eyes. How DARE he just sit here and insult me as if we never had anything special, as if he didn't protect me from my abusive father, as if he wasn't the father of my son! I finally felt myself being pulled off of him and I began hyperventilating.

Whoever it was that had their arms wrapped around me whispered in my ear for me to take deep breaths and calm down, so I decided to follow their instructions, and eventually I calmed down enough to look down at Daryl. His nose was bleeding, but I couldn't tell if it was broken or not, he had a black eye and his lip was swollen. There were also minor bruises from anywhere else that I hit him in my blind fury. He just looked up at me and this time there was not only malice in his glare, but a hint of sadness. I scoffed and turned to see who was holding me, only to be met with the face of Merle Dixon. Well, isn't this just the family reunion of the century.

"'Bout time to calmed yer tits, girl. Wha' in the hell you doing beating on my brother like tha'?

Either he didn't recognize me or he didn't know the full extent for the reason I left.

"Why don't you ask your brother, Merle?" With that, I wrenched myself out of his arms and made my way to the tent where the kids were being holed up. They were all sitting around trying to teach DJ how to play Connect Four and I smiled at his cute confused face. "Okay, kids, it's alright for you all to come out. We're done arguing."

"Mommy, are you okay? He didn't hit you did he?" I hoped Daryl didn't leave any marks, but with his strength, i'm sure he did. "No baby, he didn't hit me, but I did a number on him." He smiled at me proudly and I laughed, picking him up. "Come on, how about we go get a bath?" He scrunched his face at me, but I carried him out of the tent anyway. Ignoring the looks that everyone gave me, I walked to my truck and grabbed our bags of clothes.

"Hey, Sugar Tits, come here few a second," Merle beckoned. I sighed and walked over to him since Daryl was now out of sight. His ego and pride was most likely hurt because the camp saw him get his ass handed to him by a chick.

"What can I do you for, Merle?"

He didn't say anything at first, just looked me over, his eyes lingering on my throat and breasts before swimming over to DJ. His eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Anastasia, is that you and who I think it is?"

"Yes, it's exactly who you think it is. This is your nephew, Daryl, Merle."

"Well, I'll be damned. He looks just like you and ol' Darlina. So, what was that back there?"

"Daryl had the audacity to act as if nothing had ever happened between us and my anger got the best of me, I guess. It won't happen again."

"Aye, you don't gotta tell me that. It was kinda entertainin', but you tell me the next time Daryl puts his hands on you, Ana, I mean that. You need to tell him about his mini me over here too."

"After what he did to me, you expect me to tell him about DJ? I'd prefer it if he stayed out of our lives, obviously he doesn't want anything to do with me and that means he doesn't want anything to do with DJ, either."

"You do what you want to do, then. I'll go talk to him though. Where are you and the squirt heading now?" "Down to the river to take a bath."

"You be careful going down there. I'm sure them walkers have made it this way by now, sure you don't want me to come with ya?"

"Why, so you can see me naked? I think not," I snorted.

He grinned at me and I realized then just how much I missed my big bear.

"Well, the years have done you some good, girl. Lots of good at that. What were you doing before the shit hit the fan?"

"I got into modeling and did little odd jobs on my time off."

"Mmmm, modeling huh? Did ya have a little model boyfriend too, Sugar Tits?"

"Nah, I wouldn't get close to anyone after what happened with Daryl. Besides, who wants a chick with a kid? No one that I know," I said with a shrug.

"Good point, well you two run along and get cleaned up and I'll go council Darlina, I guess. Remember what I said, be careful."

"Okay, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes,

He shook his head chuckling and turned away from me, heading toward what I guessed was the Dixon tent.

"Come on, DJ, let's go get squeaky clean, huh?"

Once again, his face scrunched up and I chuckled at him.


	5. Peer Pressure

Alright, so this is just a filler because the next chapter is when things really start rolling! So, stay tuned and keep reviewing, I really enjoy the constructive criticism and compliments, loves, so keep them coming! Here you go, don't hold your breath too long! By the way, if you want to see their outfits and the ring, the link is on my profile :3

Special shoutout to:

Alina Maxwell

LadyLecter47

jerseygirl9766

zaii

Aoi Nami-chan and

Silvermoonlit for commenting on the last chapter!

* * *

><p>We made it down to the river with no run ins with walkers or any wild ass animals and I sighed in relief. I walked over to a boulder and sat down, bringing DJ in front of me. I took his clothes off and then followed suit. Taking out the towels, I set those on the boulder as well as our next pair of clothes.<p>

"Let's go little man, in you go!" I lightly pushed him into the water and he giggled as his feet touched the water. I hopped in with him and we played around a little before I actually got us cleaned up. His blonde hair was filthy and I knew mine was as well, so I gave our heads a good washing. Once we were both squeaky cleaned as I promised before, we got out and wrapped ourselves in the towels.

"Now, don't you feel a lot better now that you're nice and clean, DJ?"

"Yeah, I feel lots better, mommy!"

"Great, now come on, let's get you dressed and back to the camp, huh?"

After slipping on our clothes, I brushed his hair and put mine into a fishtail braid so that when it dried it would be wavy. We made our way back to the camp, once again with no run ins with anything other worldly or wild and everything seemed to be back to normal. The kids were running around in a confined area playing tag, the women were gathering everyone's laundry and the men were doing various things. No one paid much attention to us, so I guessed the excitement of earlier blew over.

I wasn't complaining.

I let DJ go over to the kids so he could join in on their game of tag and walked over to my truck to sit in there and just think for a while. The events that happened today were almost unreal. I'd never known Daryl to put his hands on a woman the way he did me, so he either really hates my guts or he was thinking irrationally in his moment of anger...I'm leaning for the latter, though.

I turned on the sound system and listening to my Godsmack CD for a while and just cleared my mind. In that moment, I forgot about Daryl, Merle, the fact that the world had gone to shit, everything. It was just me and my music and I was completely relaxed. Of course, all good things have to come to an end and that's just what happened. There was a loud and obnoxious knock on my window and I opened my eyes to see Merle standing outside.

I rolled down the window and raised my eyebrow at him.

"This is a pretty sweet ride ya got here, I might just have to relieve you of it."

"I'd have to kill you if you tried, Merle."

He grinned at me and I unlocked the door so that he could get in. He hopped in, quite ungracefully at that, and looked around in awe. I had the feeling that this was one of the most expensive trucks he's been in.

"Guess that modeling thing did ya well, yeah?"

"It kept me and DJ taken care of if that's what you're asking. Now, what did you want because I know you didn't come over here to just drool over my ride."

"Alright, don't get your thong in a bunch. I just came to tell you that Darlina's calmed down a bit now. You really need to tell him about my nephew, Anastasia, I mean that. He has a right to know, even after what he's done, past and present. I joke about a lot of things, but this ain't one of 'em, ya hear me?" He said, sternly.

I looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap and I didn't answer at first. The pure silver ring on my left ring finger glared up at me. I could never take it off, even after all that's happened. It was a promise ring that Daryl gave me when I turned seventeen. He worked two jobs just to get it for me and quit the second one after he bought it. It was sterling silver with 10 small diamonds, five on each side and one big one in the middle. People always thought that it was an engagement ring, but I quickly dismissed the thought.

He grabbed my face softly and forced me to look up at him.

"You HAVE to tell him, Ana. He needs to know. If something were to happen to any of you, I wouldn't know what to do, and believe it or not, the same thing goes for Daryl. I don't ask for much, but I am asking you to do this for 'ol Merle. If you don't, then I will."

I looked into his blue-green eyes and sighed, nodding.

He smiled softly and patted my cheek.

"Good choice, baby bear. If ya'd said no, I would've kicked your ass."

"Oh whatever, I would've stomped your ass before you even had a chance to touch me."

We stayed in the truck and talked for a while about what's happened in our lives while we were out of touch and before the world became hell on Earth. It began to get dark, so I got out to eat dinner and get DJ so that we could get ready for bed. Most of the camp was already around the fire biting down on their squirrel that the Dixons more than likely went hunting for.

I pulled up a spot next to Amy and took a squirrel for myself, and began eating. Amy turned to me and I pretended to ignore her, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Hey, are you okay?" And there it goes...

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to let some of my anger out, i'm feeling much better than I was before."

"Oh okay, I was just checking. That fight with Daryl was pretty intense and the way he was choking you...well, I don't want to get him angry."

"That's not something that he usually does. I guess he was just really mad at me for whatever reason. That slap may have had something to do with it, but not all of it. It's whatever though, I'm over it."

I'm so not over it.

She smiled at me and turned back to her food. I peered at DJ from across the fire and he was happily chatting away to Carl and Eliza about cookies or something. Should I really tell his father about him, we've done perfectly fine without him, but I suppose it wasn't fair to neither DJ nor Daryl. I made up my mind right then and there and finished my squirrel quickly.

As I glanced over at Daryl, he still had a scowl on his face, so I figured tonight wasn't the best time.

It could wait until tomorrow, I guess.


	6. Where is the love we had before?

Alright, darlings here it is, the moment you've been waiting for I suppose haha! I love your reviews, so keep them coming!

Special shout out to:

zaii

LadyLecter47

jerseygirl9766

SilverMoonlit

Alina Maxwell

AutumnKrystal

eloquent dreams and

maawwge

for their lovely reviews on the last chapter 3

Link for their outfit is on my profile :)

* * *

><p>"The Love we Had Before"- Fireflight<p>

I burnt the bridge that you were building  
>But I left here feeling guilty<br>That we couldn't see eye to eye  
>Why can't we compromise?<br>Why are we choosing sides?  
>When will we realize?<p>

We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before?<br>Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?  
>We don't need our pride anymore<br>Where is the love we had before?  
>Where is the love...<br>Where is the love...  
>Where is the love...<br>The love we had before

You used to be the one I'd run to  
>But now I tend to run you<br>Right into the ground  
>Sorry I was such a fool<br>Never saw your point of view  
>Can we start over somehow?<p>

_We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before?<br>Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?  
>We don't need our pride anymore<br>Where is the love we had before?  
>Where is the love...<br>Where is the love...  
>Where is the love...<br>The love we had before_

You know we only hurt ourselves  
>When we don't communicate<br>Why can't we stop and make a change?  
>Where is the love? Where is the love?<p>

Where is the love?

Where is the love we had before?  
>Where is the love...<br>Where is the love...  
>Where is the love...<p>

__We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before?<br>Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?  
>We don't need our pride anymore<br>Where is the love we had before?  
>Where is the love...<br>Where is the love...  
>Where is the love...<br>The love we had before__

After dinner, I scooped DJ up and we went into our tent to change clothes and get ready for bed.

"Mommy, how did you know Mr. Daryl and Mr. Merle? Why do I have the same name as Mr. Daryl?"

My throat tightened when he said Daryl's name and I swallowed to clear it. "I used to be good friends with them, but me and Mr. Daryl got into a fight. So, I left and I haven't seen them since. I named you after Daryl because we were really close."

"Wow, Mr. Daryl seems mean, mommy. He's always yelling and stuff. He's not your friend anymore, right?"

I looked down at him and smiled sadly. "No, he's not my friend anymore, but Mr. Merle is."

"He's nice to us, but mean to everybody else. Do you know why?"

"Well, we have a special bond with Mr. Merle. He'll always be nice to us, buddy."

"Oh okay, I like him a lot." "That's great baby. Alright, it's time to shut it down and go to sleep. I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy, don't let the bed bugs bite."

The bed bugs aren't what i'm worried about.

I laid down next to DJ and put my arm over him, gently rocking him to sleep, eventually falling asleep myself.

The next morning, I woke up and felt pretty energized. DJ was still asleep, lightly snoring and it reminded me of Daryl.

Daryl... I'd have to tell him about his son today. Lord only knows how that's going to go down.

I shook DJ awake and he stirred slightly before going back to sleep. I shook him a little harder this time and he finally opened his eyes, bright blue eyes a little darkened from fatigue. "Hey sweetie, it's the morning, time to wake up."

"I don't wanna get up."

"You have to get up, son. We have to eat breakfast. Don't you want to spend time with your unc-Merle?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turned his wide, innocent eyes to me. "I'll get to play with Mr. Merle?"

"You sure will, but you have to get up and eat first. Can you do that for mommy?"

"I can do that," he said with a smile. I gave him a double high five and went fishing around for our clothes. I changed him out of the night clothes he had on and slipped on his outfit of the day. My little man was so handsome. If we survived this, he was definitely going to be a heartbreaker..hopefully not like his dad though...

I put on my clothes and took his hand, walking outside. The sun was beating down, but it wasn't really hot, just warm. It felt really good on my face and I sighed. We walked to the center of the camp and there was some fish over the fire, so I grabbed two pieces, and we went to sit down.

"Mornin' Ana, little un," Merle said, coming out of his tent.

"Morning, Merle. Did you sleep good?"

"Besides Darlina tossin' and turnin' mumblin' about you, yeah."

I looked down when he said that and started eating my fish. I really had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought about telling Daryl about DJ.

Speaking of the devil, Daryl emerged out the tent and took time out of his busy schedule to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my fish. Merle sat down next to us and ruffled DJ's hair, making him giggle. "Merle, do you really think this is a good idea?" I made hand movements from DJ to Daryl.

"Yeah, it is. He might not accept it at first, but he'll get over it. He's gonna step up, I know he will."

I hummed in thought and threw my fish bones in the fire. DJ was still struggling with his, so I ripped the majority of the meat off, making sure there weren't any stray bones in it.

"Thanks, mommy." "It's no problem, little man."

"Hey Merle, I told DJ he could spend the way the day with you. Do you mind...seeing as I have some things to do?"

"Nah, I'll be happy to take the little un off yer hands, darlin'. Maybe I can turn him into a expert huntsman like his 'ol uncle Merle."

"Just be careful with him, he's my world, the only thing I've got left."

"What am I, chopped liver, darlin'?

"You know what I mean, big bear."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a chuckle.

"What's going on over here, I ain't invited?" A gruff voice asked behind us.

We glanced up to see Daryl glowering down at us. He looked the same as usual, messy hair, sleeveless shirt, jeans and boots.

"Ain't nothin stopping ya, baby brother. It's a free, zombie run country, ain't it?"

He glanced over at me and then at DJ and sat down in between Merle and DJ, who got up and sat in my lap.

Daryl scoffed at the movement and began tearing into his own piece of fish.

I noticed that Sophia, Carl, Eliza and Louis were gathered around in a circle, so I sent DJ over to them so he could play for a while. Carol came over to me and asked me if I wanted to join in on the laundry washing today and I agreed. "Merle, do you guys have any clothes that need washing?"

"Yeah, just go in the tent and they're in the corner."

"I don't want her touchin' my stuff, Merle," Daryl muttered. I turned to him and glared.

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you're going to wash your own clothes, Dixon?"

"What do I look like to you, a useless piece of shit or somethin'?"

"Let's not go there, shall we?"

"No, no, let's go there! What do you see when you look at me, Callaway?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you in front of all these people, Dixon."

"So, we're on a last name basis now?"

I shook my head and turned away from him, but he grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the forest.

"Let go of me! I mean it, Daryl!"

"Got you to call me by my first name, didn' it?"

I huffed as he pulled me farther into the woods and when we finally stopped, I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"What the hell do you want, Daryl? I have things that I need to take care of and they have nothing to do with you."

"I want an apology, now."

"And just what am I apologizing for exactly? You deserved everything you got and then some.

"Oh no, just because you couldn't handle a big girl argument, you slapped me and I want an apology!"

"If anybody should be apologizing, it should be you! You choked me for christ's sake!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't slap me!"

"Daryl, do you not understand what you put me through all those years ago? You broke my heart, stomped on it. I have every right to be angry at you and I am! I'm mad as hell! I'm not bitter, I'm not sour, I'm Mad. As. Hell! There is nothing that you could do to ever make me forgive you. The damage is done now, so I guess I'll be leaving." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm again. I went to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist before I could make it to his face.

"The hell is wrong wit'cha woman? Stop trying to slap me! I gots a question for ya."

"What the hell is it now, Daryl?"

"When did you have that kid of yours?"

My heart stopped for a moment and I just stared at him. My mouth had gone completely dry and I couldn't think straight. I wanted to talk about this on my own time when I felt that I was throughly ready, but as usual, Daryl had to do things his way.

"Well, are you stupid or somethin'?"

That snapped me out of the trance that I was in. I was anything but stupid. I cleared my throat and looked him right in the eyes.

"I had him when I was eighteen."

His eyes widened and he looked deep in thought, confused as well.

"That can't be right, we were together around then and I never saw you pregnant."

"That's exactly right, you didn't see me pregnant because you told me to stay out of your life and that's just what I did. That little boy back there is your son, Daryl, the little boy you clearly didn't want!"

Now it was his turn to stop breathing as he stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a big rig 18 wheeler. He searched my face for any indication that I was lying and of course, he came up short.

"Ain't no way that's my damn kid! You would've told me! You were obviously fucking some other dude in your free time!" He yelled, angrily.

My jaw dropped and I had to use all the self control in my body not to slap the shit out of him again, not wanting to cause another physical fight. He had the AUDACITY to accuse me of cheating on him?

"I WAS going to tell you the night that I came over, but you went and fucked it up when you slept with that whore and broke up with me! And how dare you accuse me of sleeping around! I was the faithful one! What happened to her anyway, huh? Did she screw you over like you did me?"

"That ain't none o' yer business! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, softly.

That caught me off guard for a second, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"After what you did, on my birthday no less, I couldn't bear the thought of telling you that I was pregnant just for it to blow up in my face. I couldn't handle that, I had enough on my plate as it was. I still had a month left of school, no job, no boyfriend, and no place to stay because I ran away from home after that."

"Guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did if you didn't tell me something as important as that. How could you just run around with my kid and not even think to tell anyone? I would've helped you, Anastasia, I would've!" He yelled, clearly hurt by what I did, or rather didn't do.

"Oh really, Mr. Don't come back to my property? Coulda, woulda, shoulda! I keep my promises, unlike some people. I didn't need your damn help, Daryl. I could make it fine on my own and that's just what I did! After I finished school and had DJ, I got in shape and got a job with a modeling agency. It paid well and we did good until the shit hit the fan. And for the record, someone did know, it just wasn't you!"

With that, I turned away from him and made my way back to the camp site.

Unfortunately, I didn't even hear the walker coming at me from the side because I was too caught up in my thoughts.


	7. Shit just got real

A heavy weight found itself on top of me and I screamed as I hit the ground roughly. A walker was trying its hardest to make me its next meal and I pushed it off of me. I didn't have any weapons on me, thanks to Daryl and his haste to get me into the woods, so I grabbed a fallen branch that was near me and swung it as hard as I could at the bastard.

Luckily, a sharp end of the branch punctured its head, going through the brain and it fell to ground, dead for good. I sighed in relief and hauled ass back to the quarry. I'm sure Daryl would be alright out there, so I never gave it a second thought. When I reached the quarry, I put my hands on my knees and took a few deep breaths to calm by breathing.

Glenn ran up to me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a run in with a not so friendly camper. Where is Merle and DJ?"

"Uh, Merle said something about taking DJ out in the woods with him, hunting or something like that."

I nodded, knowing DJ was in good hands and glad that he was having bonding time with Merle.

Lori, who I wasn't all that familiar with, came up to me and asked if I still wanted to help wash clothes.

"Sure, just give me a minute. I'll be right back."

I walked over to my tent and grabbed our dirty clothes before heading to the Dixon tent and gathering the pile of clothes in the corner that Merle had told me about. I almost left them there since I didn't know which ones were Daryl's and he didn't want me 'touching his stuff' as he put it, but I

knew he would need clean clothes so I took them anyway.

After filling both of the clothes baskets, I followed the rest of the women of the camp down to the river where I guessed they washed clothes and whatnot. I took a seat in between Carol and Amy and began washing the clothes that I'd brought with me.

"So, what happened between you and Daryl? How do you know him and Merle so well? I haven't seen Merle be anything but a racist asshole, yet he treats you almost like a princess," Andrea said.

"I grew up with the Dixons, we went through hell and high water coming up. As for Daryl individually, he's the guy from my story...about DJ's father."

All their eyes widened in shock as they turned to look at me.

"Y-you mean-?"

"Yes, Daryl Dixon has a mini him running around, literally, but not figuratively hopefully."

"Wow, that's insane. I could never see him as a father to anything. He's just so rough and mean. Does he know?"

"Yeah, he found out when he asked me when I had DJ. I told him eighteen, he denied it for a while but he realized I wasn't lying about anything that I'd said and I don't know, I just left after I said what I needed to say."

"Oh geez, that's crazy," Lori muttered. "Well, good luck with that."

I nodded and continued to wash clothes while bonding with the group of women that I was living with. I learned that Lori's husband, Rick, was shot before the outbreak and was killed when the power in the hospital went out, shutting off his breathing machine. Carol was a house wife and told me how her husband, Ed, is abusive towards her and Sophia, and that made my blood boil. It brought back memories of my dad and I could feel her pain. I hoped that son of a bitch was bitten or something.

Andrea told me about her being a successful but lonely lawyer before the apocalypse and Amy was in college at Georgia State University. Jacqui was the supervisor of the zoning system in Atlanta. Overall, we were all women who had a steady life and it just got ripped out of our hands when everything got turned upside down. We finished our cleaning and hung the clothes up on the nearest tree branch that was close enough to the ground for us to reach.

It was almost sunset by the time we finished and headed back to the campsite. Merle was also just coming in from the woods and he had DJ on his shoulders, asleep. I walked over to them, very aware of the many sets of curious eyes on us, and took DJ from him, gently so I didn't wake him.

"How was your first camping trip with him?"

"It was...interesting to say the least. He caught his first squirrel and I admit, I was kinda proud," he said sheepishly. I smiled at him, he was being such a great uncle to DJ, I almost wanted to cry. We'd literally been on our own all this time and now he had some family beside me to rely on. I decided to tell him about Merle and Daryl when he woke up from his nap. Hopefully he'll understand what I'm trying to tell him.

I took DJ to the tent and laid him down before going back out and sitting by the fire. A rustling of the bushes to my left caught Shane and Lori trying to sneak out into the woods unnoticed. What the hell was that about? Whatever it was, I hope that they're careful out there.

As I watched Sophia and Carl, they reminded me of Daryl and I back when we were around that age: good friends and too shy to act on our feelings. I smiled at them and felt the weight on the log increase next to me. I looked over and saw Glenn staring at me with a small grin on his face. I heard a sound to my left and I tensed up thinking it was another walker, but it only ended up being Daryl. I rolled my eyes and went back to observing the camp.

"What's up, Glenn?" "Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you were really okay. I know you and the redneck had an argument when he dragged you into the woods and then you ran into a walker, so you know, I was a little concerned," he said, blushing slightly. Aw, that was so cute!

"I really am fine, Glenn. Daryl and I had a falling out 5 years ago and I'm just seeing him again. Don't worry, I've said what I had to say and I'm done with him."

"Are you sure? I don't want him to hurt you again."

"I can take care of myself if you didn't notice, Glenn. Look, Daryl is DJ's father and Merle is obviously his uncle, so we're going to have to interact at some point in time."

"Are you freaking serious? You...had sex with Daryl Dixon?" He whisper-yelled.

I giggled at his shock and nodded. "It was some pretty good sex too," I said, just to embarrass him some more. His eyes widened and he scooted over a bit away from me. "That's just crazy talk! You haven't even had piece of this yet. My sex is sooo much better!" He yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at us.

Daryl glared at us and stalked back off into the forest. What a child.

"I reckon I won't be having a piece of you anytime soon either, Glenn, but nice try."

"Aw, man. I'm so lonely, though!" He latched onto my arm and I laughed. He was at least 4 years younger than me, so I wouldn't dare have sex with him, it was just against my rules. I wouldn't date anyone more than 2 years my senior or junior, not like I did any dating anyway, but still.

"You'll get over it, trust me. What about Amy over there, you don't like her?"

"Sure, she's cute and all, but you're pretty kickass." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye Glenn." I stood up and went off to find Merle, whom I haven't seen since he came back from his little bonding trip with DJ. He wasn't anywhere near camp, which I thought was odd since I never saw him leave, so I went back towards the forest, cautiously.

"Merle! Merle!" I whisper-yelled. I didn't get a response, so I went in a little deeper.

"Merle! Mer-!" I was cut off as something pulled me into the forest and the next thing I knew, I felt soft, warm lips on mine. The scruffiness of the person's goatee was scratching me roughly and I struggled against them. I finally managed to push them away from me and my eyes widened when I saw Daryl licking his lips and looking at me with lust.

"Damn girl, I forgot how good you tasted," his voice an octave deeper than usual.

"Daryl, what the FUCK was that? Didn't I make myself clear earlier? I don't need you and I don't want you, so leave me the hell alone!" I turned around and started to walk away, but he grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around, pinning me to a nearby tree.

"Come on now, Ana, don't you miss 'ol Daryl? I sure missed you," he muttered as he kissed up and down my neck. I shuddered, and I hated myself because it was out of pleasure.

"No Daryl, I don't miss you. I didn't come out here looking for you, I was looking for Merle, now let me go." He growled, but let me go anyway.

"You fuckin' my brother?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, this was so pointless. "I said, are you fuckin' my brother!" He yelled this time.

"No, she ain't you fuckin' retard," Merle's gruff voice came from behind me. "Go on back to camp, Darlin', that son o' yers is awake now." I nodded and headed back to camp, thinking about what the hell just happened.

Shit just got real.


	8. I've seen love die way too many times

Okay, sorry for the wait guys! I've been a little busy lately, but I'm back on track. Picture links are on my profile under the chapter number, so feel free to take a look. Alright, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>When I got back to camp, DJ was waiting for me with Glenn and I smiled at them.<p>

"Hey, little man. How was your nap?"

"It was good, mommy. Mr. Glenn made me laugh with his faces. Where's Mr. Merle?"

"He's back in the woods talking to his brother. Come over here for a minute, son."

I walked him back over to our tent and sat him down. I cleared my throat and really hoped he understood what I was about to tell him.

"Alright, DJ, you like Mr. Merle right?" He nodded with a smile.

"Well, do you know what an uncle is?"

"Is it your brother?"

"Uh, yes it would be my brother, but not this time. Mommy doesn't have any brothers, but your daddy does."

His eyes widened and a big grin broke out on his face.

"My daddy? Do you where he is, mommy?"

"Yes, I do actually, baby. Mr. Daryl is your daddy, DJ. That's why you were named after him."

His smile slowly made its way off his face as he listened to my explanation about his dad. It was bad enough that he didn't like Daryl when he didn't know about the family relation, but now that he does, he still doesn't like him.

"If my daddy is Mr. Daryl, then Mr. Merle is my...uncle?"

"That's right, little man. Now you have an uncle and your daddy if something were to happen to me."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, mommy. I'll always save you."

"That's so sweet of you." I pulled him into my lap and gave him a bear hug. I really loved my little boy.

"So, what do you think about Merle and Daryl?"

"I wish uncle Merle was my daddy," he said with a small pout.

I almost fell over when he said that. Where the HELL did that come from?

"Uh...sorry, it didn't work out that way, DJ."

"Mr. Daryl is so mean to everybody. I don't want him as my daddy. You're nice and he's not. Why can't he be more like uncle Merle?"

"I don't know, baby, but don't believe for one second that your uncle Merle is always as nice as he is to us. He can be very mean too." He nodded and looked me right in the eye.

"Mommy, can I...go talk to my daddy?"

"I don't know about that right now, DJ. Maybe a little later after dinner, hm?"

"Okay, can I go play with Louis now?"

"Sure, sweetie, go ahead." I watched him as he ran out of the tent and over to Louis, who was playing with a few toys of his own. I sighed and exited the tent a few minutes later.

"Alright, everyone gather around! It's about time we make a supply run, so who all is in?" Glenn asked.

I looked around the camp and noticed that the Dixon brothers were back from the woods, and Merle was the first one to raise his hand. Andrea was next, with much protest from Amy, followed by T-Dog, Morales. I was going to go, but I quickly remembered DJ and I wasn't going to leave him here with strangers.

After that was all decided, Daryl threw the squirrel and rabbit he caught at Lori and she started to cook them over the fire. I walked over to Merle and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him into a hug.

"Big bear, I don't have a good feeling about you going into the city with them, call it mother's intuition."

He rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms around me as well. "You don't 'ave to worry about ol' Merle. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from coming back to you, my nephew and Darylina, I promise."

My stomach shifted uneasily at the thought of yet another promise being broken, but I put on a brave face so that he would think that I stopped worrying. "Okay, if you say so. In other news, I told DJ about about you two and he wants to talk to Daryl. Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, with what just happened..."

"I think it's a great idea. Darylina's just going through withdrawal, that's all. I'd be acting like an ass if I gave up a hot piece o' ass like yerself too." I laughed and lightly punched him in the chest before turning away from him.

Walking back over to my usual seat beside the fire, I sat down and stretched my legs out and closing my eyes. A few moments later, I felt my legs being lifted and placed on what felt like someone else's legs. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl staring at me intently. I sat up and got my self together, looking right into his eyes as I did so.

"Can I help you, Daryl?"

He was silent before finally opening his mouth. "I-um-well, I just..."

"What? Spit it out," I said, annoyed.

He glared at me slightly, but with no malice.

"I wanted to say-"

"Food's ready!" Lori's voice rang out.

He cursed and rushed away from me, leaving me confused. I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, getting up and fixing DJ and I's portion of the food. DJ made his way over to me and sat down, digging into his squirrel. He had taken a strange liking to the little animal we used to feed nuts to in the park. Merle came over shortly after we began eating and I looked at him.

"I think Daryl was trying to apologize to me before, but he was interrupted by Lori calling for the food."

"Well, it's about time he grew a pair and took responsibility for what he did. The least he can do is apologize to ya, darlin'. Trust me, I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive."

I nodded and continued eating my squirrel in silence. Daryl took his food and stormed into the tent that he and Merle shared. He always had a short temper, but I guess with the zombie apocalypse and the recent discovery of the child he never thought he had, that fuse just keeps getting shorter and shorter. I looked into the sky and from the moon, could tell it was around nine, so I took DJ into the tent to get him changed into his pajamas.

"Mommy, do I have to go to sleep? I just woke up!"

he whined.

"Hmm, how about this? You get changed into your pajamas and we'll go see if uncle Merle wants to play with you for a little while. After that, it's time for bed, okay?" He nodded his head enthusiastically and rushed to put on his spider man pajamas. I laughed at his antics and allowed him to run out into Merle's arms, who damn near fell over from the force of my little bullet. I rolled my eyes and changed into my own pajamas before laying down and staring up at the roof of the tent.

Eventually, I began to drift off into a light slumber, and I managed to hear the words whispered into my ear that made my heart wrench.

"_I'm so sorry, Anastasia and I love you..."_


	9. Famous Last Words

Wow, I'm a roll! Two in one night *does a little victory jig* Keep the reviews coming, they're giving me ideas and motivation! Every one puts a big shit eating grin on my face! Pics on my profile! 3 Sorry, it's a little short, but hey, it's something right? :D

* * *

><p>I watched as Ana wrapped her arms around Merle and he mimicked her actions, making my blood boil. How could they just go around huggin' and cuddlin' and shit, knowing that I'm right here?<p>

I spit out a small bone that I'd missed when I was picking the meat off my squirrel and turned my eyes to glance down at my son.

My son...that had a nice ring to it. I smiled slightly as I watched him rip into the squirrel his mama handed him. As I took in his features I felt like the world's greatest cock sucker for accusing Ana of sleeping around on me. I knew that she would never do anything like that, even before I thought to say it. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave me for what I put her through. I fucked some dumb broad I met in the bar that night and broke her heart when she found out about it, said some things I ain't too proud of to her, left her to have and raise a baby on her own and now i'm pushing her toward my brother and I can't even be mad.

I didn't even have the balls to just come out and say that I was sorry for causing her so much pain. I acted like a fucking lil' pansy. I watched as she took our son into their tent and he ran out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of Spider-Man pajamas, launching into Merle. Jealousy washed over me and I turned away from the scene. Hell, if one didn't know, they'd think Merle was the kid's dad instead of me.

I was going to get her back and get to know my son if it's the last thing I do. I refuse to lose them in this shit hole we call home now.

"Uncle Merle, what's your favorite color?" I looked up at the sound of my son's voice.

"I'd have to go to with green, lil' man. How about you?"

"I like red!" Huh, what do you know, we have something in common.

"So, DJ, what do you and yer mama like to do?"

"We like to go to the park and sing."

"Yer mama can sing, huh?"

"Yeah, she's good!" He smiled at the little boy that was sitting on his lap and ruffled his hair.

"We're gonna have to do somethin' about this hair o' yers. Dixons don't wear their hair long, that's fer girls. Guess I'll talk to yer mama about that in the mornin'. I reckon she's asleep by now. Come on, I'll take ya to my tent for the night. Let's give mama some peace."

Merle lead the boy over to our tent and I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but almost everyone had retired to their tent, so I made my way into Ana's tent. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her beauty while she slept. I can't believe I gave this up all those years ago. The moonlight caught something on her hand and I noticed that she was wearing the promise ring that I busted my ass for. So, she still wore it...that must mean something right?

She turned over and slightly parted her lips. I was so tempted to just lean down and kiss her, but I stopped myself and whispered the apology I knew she wanted to hear in person.

"_I'm so sorry Anastasia and I love you."_

I bit my lip and backed out of the tent, only to come face to face with Merle, who looked at me sternly. "What are you up to, Daryl?" He asked seriously.

"Nothin'man. Where's my son?"

"He's in the tent and I heard he's been wanting to talk to ya. Don't fuck this up too. I'll be out here."

We nodded at each other and I made my way to our tent. Sure enough, there he was, sitting cross legged on the floor playing with a toy car. He turned to look at me with big baby blues that matched mine and my heart melted. I could see why Merle was so wrapped up in the little boy.

"Daddy?" This boy was going to cause me to go into cardiac arrest because my heart skipped a beat when he said this to me. I was suddenly nervous. This was the first time that I've ever spoken to him, my own flesh and blood that I'd helped to create.

"Hey, uh, what's yer name?"

"Don't you know? My name's your name, Daryl."

Yeah, I definitely feel like a total ass wipe, she even named him after me. That girl was strong and I don't deserve her...

"Well, that's a pretty nice name. Everybody calls you DJ?"

"Yep, but I don't know what the J is for."

"It means Junior. It tells everybody yer named after your dad."

"Oh, okay. Daddy, why are you so mean? "

"I'm not mean...I'm just different is all."

"I know you hit my mommy and you always yell at her. Why? My mommy is nice!"

"Shh! I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of that stuff to your mama. It was just a cover up. Can I tell you a secret, lil' man?"

He nodded and widened his eyes curiously.

"You have to promise not to tell yer mama or yer uncle Merle."

"I pinky promise." He stuck his little finger out and I hooked mine around it, smiling.

"Okay, the secret is that I'm actually scared of yer mama."

"Scared? Why are you scared? I just said my mommy is nice! She's not scary!"

"I don' mean that kind o' scared. It's complicated kid. Yer mama and I didn't talk to each other for a long time because of somethin' that I did and I just want her to forgive me. I was so masty to her and I never even knew about you," I said, poking him on the nose and making him giggle.

"What did you do?"

The question made me uncomfortable and I knew that I couldn't tell him what I did to Ana that night, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Well, it's time for bed DJ. Do you want to stay in here with yer uncle Merle and me or do you want to go back with yer mama?

"You and uncle Merle. Daddy, you're not that mean to me anymore."

I smoothed his hair down and tucked him under the covers on the make shift pallet we put together. I kissed his forehead and laid down next to him. I never thought that day would come when I'd have a kid of my own and here I am laying next to him. This was my son and I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He's managed to wiggle his way into my heart with one little conversation.

Merle came into the tent and looked down proudly at the both of us.

"Good to know you finally did somethin' right, Darylina."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He chuckled.

"Night."

"Night."


	10. Betrayed by a kiss, hurry finish

Alright, sorry for the wait! I've bee uber busy with getting things ready for graduation, test, prom, and everything else that I've done! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really keep me going and I wanted to give back by writing a long chapter. So, here you go, enjoy! :D SN: There may be a few grammar mistakes that I missed, forgive me if there are. As usual, the link will be on my profile :3

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, I opened my eyes and didn't even remember falling asleep. I felt the spot next to me and feeling that it was empty, immediately jumped up and ran out of my tent. I sped over to the Dixon tent and took a peek inside, coming to an abrupt stop at the sight that I took in. Daryl had DJ wrapped in his arms, laying on his chest and Merle was off to the side a little.<p>

I smiled at them and backed away from the tent and went back to mine. Seeing them like that made me think about what life would've been like if Daryl hadn't been such a jackass. They were so adorable, it made me heart ache a little. A distant voice appeared in my head: _I'm so sorry Anastasia and I love you..._

Had that been Daryl that came in and whispered those words to me?

If it was, what did it mean exactly? Did he want to try and be civil now for the sake of our son or did he...actually mean it?

I shook my head and laid back down before I gave myself a headache. The only man I've ever been with was Daryl, I didn't know what it was like to be with anyone else and if he were to honestly ask me to try it again...I think I would. I don't want to die knowing that I didn't at least enjoy myself first, but I don't it to be a relationship that strictly happened because he found out about his son either. Whatever, I'm going to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bedroom, a nice one at that, which was weird. It didn't look like my bedroom at all. I looked around, taking in the dark blue walls, flat screen tv, a few posters and pictures, but what caught my eyes was the crib set up in the corner near me. Getting out of the bed, I walked over to the crib and gasped when I saw DJ looking right at me with his piercing baby blues that he inherited from his father._

_He couldn't have been older than 5 months and he reached his stubby little arms to me and gurgled with a toothless smile. I picked him up and cooed at him, grinning. The smell of bacon reached my nose and I confusedly walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I don't even know how I knew my way around this place and I'd never been here before. When I got to the kitchen I almost dropped DJ when I saw Merle sitting at the table drinking a beer and watching a Nascar race, and Daryl cooking the bacon that I smelled before. His back was to me so Merle noticed me first._

"_Finally woman, we didn't think you'd ever wake up. Hand me my nephew will ya?" He asked. I frowned, but handed DJ over to him. Daryl turned around and smiled, beckoning me over to him. I cautiously made my way over to him, still not knowing what to think of all this. "G'mornin', baby," he said, leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet, like syrup and his stubble tickled my face, making me giggle. "Uh, good morning. Where are we?"_

"_What do you mean? We're in our house." I looked around before looking back at him. "We live here? It's pretty nice. How can we afford it?"_

"_The hell is wrong wit ya, Ana? Merle and I own our own construction company and you're modeling, but you're on break for obvious reasons," he said pointing the fork in Dj's direction._

"_This can't be real. Just yesterday I was in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of Atlanta and fearing for DJ and I's lives from zombies! You and I weren't together and DJ was five! "_

_Daryl looked genuinely concerned, putting the back of his hand to my forehead. "Have you been watching those damn movies again? Ana you know how you get when you watch 'em. Ion even know why you still buy them."_

"_It wasn't a damn movie, Daryl! Merle, tell him!"_

_Merle looked up from playing with DJ to look at me like I was on drugs or something. "Darlin', I have no idea what in Sam hell yer talkin' about. Maybe you should go back upstairs and get some more sleep. The squirt's alright with us." I looked back and forth between the two of them before turning around and heading back up stairs. There were pictures lining the wall and I took the time to observe them. Some were from a photo shoot I did with Daryl when I was pregnant, some were of just me, just Daryl, a group photo of Merle, Daryl an I, some of DJ, and a picture of the house when it was finally done being built._

_When I made it back to "my" bedroom, I looked through some of the things on the dresser and the nightstand. On the nightstand was a gorgeous wedding ring and I began tearing up when everything finally came together. This is what my life would've been like if Daryl and I had stayed together, we would be happy and a complete family. Apparently, this is before the outbreak seeing as Dj is only 5 months and it was absolutely perfect. I sighed and laid back in the bed, my eyes welling up with tears because I know that this isn't reality and they gradually began to close as I fell back into a deep sleep._

The feeling of someone poking me woke up for the third time and I sat up, stretching and looked to see who the culprit was. DJ was next to me, grinning and waving. "Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep good?" "Yeah! I slept with daddy and uncle Merle. You're not mad right, mommy?"

"No honey, why would I be mad?"

"I don't wanna make you mad cause I slept with them. I always sleep with you." I smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "It's fine DJ. They're your family too." I dug around the tent for our bags and fished out clean outfits for the day. "Okay, it's time for a bath."

He pouted and quickly scrambled out of the tent. "DJ! Get back here, boy!" I jumped up and ran out of the tent, many of the other campers already up and about. DJ ran into the Dixon tent and I stopped outside. I rapped on the front of it and Daryl poked his head out. His eyes raked up my body slowly before settling on my face. "Yeah?"

"Send DJ out of there, Daryl. He needs to take a bath."

He went back into the tent and a few seconds later, DJ was scooted out with a pitiful face.I grabbed his hand and knelt down to his level. "DJ, what were you thinking? You can't just go running out here like that! Why did you run away from me in the first place?"

"I just didn't wanna take a bath, mommy." He was on the verge of tears and I sighed.

"DJ, you have to take a bath, baby. Nobody's gonna want to play with you if you smell bad. Don't you want to be fresh and clean so that you can play with your friends?" He nodded and I smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, you just made mommy a little angry, okay? Turn that frown upside down and we'll go take a really quick bath."

"Mommy, uncle Merle said he wants to cut my hair. Dixons don't have long hair, it's for girls!" I chuckled at that. That was the same thing he told me when I told him that I liked Daryl's hair a little long.

"Do you want your hair cut?" He nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to your uncle about it after our bath."

With our bag of clothes and towels in hand, we made our way down to the river for a quick clean up and came back with no problem besides the occasional rustling in the bushes. Shane came up to me and I was a little nervous, this was one of the first times he's talked to me since I've been here.

"Hey there, Ana. Having a good morning?"

"Uh, yeah. Just getting back from cleaning up," I said motioning to my wet hair.

"Ah, alright. I was just making sure everything was good, considering the fact that you did just come from out of the woods."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he trying to imply that I as bitten or something? Something didn't sit right with me about that guy, but I shook it off and smiled at him politely.

"Yes, everything was perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to, sheriff."

I brushed past him, pulling DJ along with me and went to drop off our dirty clothes to the tent. "Aye, Ana, come 'ere real quick," Merle yelled from across the site. I rolled my eyes as DJ ran in front of me to him. "Yes, Merle?"

"The hell's wrong wit ya?"

"Nothing, just Shane all up in my business, but really, what did you need?

"I was wonderin if it was alright if I cut the squirt's hair? You already know about us Dixon men, we don-"

"You don't have long hair, it's for girls, yeah yeah. Sure I don't mind, just don't take too much off and be careful."

"Be careful? Girl, ya musta forgot who yer talkin to. Careful's my middle name."

"Hm, Merle Careful Dixon...nah, doesn't sit well with me," I said grinning, dodging a punch he had coming toward my arm. "I'll be in the truck when you're done." He nodded and took Dj over to a nearby log. I watched as he took out a pair of shears and look over his head before he began cutting. I walked over to my truck and got in, instantly relaxing into the leather seats. My truck was always a comfort zone for me, It was where I went to be alone and just think. Of course today just wasn't the day for that because there was someone knocking on my window. Daryl was standing there looking at me. I unlocked the door and he hopped in, whistling while he looked around at the inside.

"Well, ain't this fancy. How much this run you for?"

"It was about twenty-five grand, not too much."

"Not too much? That's almost how much I make in a year. Guess you really were better off without me," he said sadly.

"Daryl, about that...I'm sorry."

"You ain't got nothin' to apologize for, Anastasia. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you. I was wrong for sleepin with that girl that night. I was drunk and she came on to me. I wasn't thinking straight, but I remembered what happened that night and when I came looking for you, you were gone. I just figured that you left me and that's why I became so angry at you. I also wanna apologize for choking you. I've never put my hand on a woman and I felt like scum after I did. I just want you to forgive me and I want to get to know my son."

My eyes began watering and I turned my head away so that he wouldn't see me cry. I felt him grab my face gently and turn it to face him. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away that snuck their way out of my eyes and leaned in to kiss me softly. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and his tongue traced my lower lip, asking for permission. I decided to be a tease and deny his request, pulling away from him.

"Fuckin' tease," he growled.

"I've always been a tease, where have you been?"

I saw Merle coming towards the truck and I opened the door for him.

"My nephew looks like a real Dixon now. He's almost as good lookin' as his ol' uncle Merle."

We both rolled our eyes and looked down next to Merle at our son, who was hiding shyly behind Merle's right leg.

"Come on, DJ, let mommy and daddy see your new haircut."

He came out from behind Merle's leg and I smiled at him. He really was handsome and he did look like a true mix of Daryl and I with a hint of Merle mixed in there a little. I peeked over at Daryl and noted that he looked at DJ with a sense of pride and admiration. Almost as if he couldn't believe he created a living creature.

"Merle! Come on, we're getting ready to head out!" Glenn's voice cut through the campsite, ending the moment.

"What, already? Merle, are you seriously about to go back into the city? I just got you back, what if something happens?" I asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, nothin' can kill me if I don't do it myself, Ana. Just keep Darylina and my nephew in check and I'll see you when I get back."

Daryl was looking down at the ground and DJ was just sitting in my lap.

"You're leaving uncle Merle? Can I go with you?"

"Sorry, lil' man, not this time. You need to stay here with yer mama and daddy. I'll be back and then we can go on another hunting trip, alright?"

He nodded and latched onto Merle's neck, who in turn just patted him a few times and set him back in my lap. Daryl just nodded at him in acknowledgement, not wanting to show any affection in front of me for whatever reason.

With all the goodbyes out of the way, we all got out of the truck and headed for the center of the campsite. Morales, Glenn, Amy, T-Dog and Merle were all getting ready to head into the city in Shane's jeep.

Everyone bid their farewells and the group rode off in the direction of the city.

I sighed and turned back to DJ and Daryl, ready to get the day started.


	11. Quiality Time

Hi guys, I want to apologize for the giant gap in updates. I had a bit of writer's block and I also started my first year at University, so I was really busy. Anyway, it's time for the holidays, so I'll have plenty of time to write. I hope you enjoy! There's a link for Anna and DJ's outfit on my profile.

-Bria

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on, I couldn't help but be worried for Merle's safety. I knew that he was one tough motherfucker, but these are flesh eating zombies that we're talking about! I surveyed the camp: the kids were currently with Lori getting a school lesson, DJ just hanging around with them, Dale and Shane were on top of the RV keeping watch, Ed and Carol were in their tent, and Amy was with Miranda tidying up the RV a bit.<p>

As for me, I was currently sitting in my truck on the passenger's side with Daryl working his magic on my neck with his lips, and I was trying to hold back my moans with everything that I had. Even after five years, he still had this effect on me. The effect that I'm certain no other man would ever be able to stir up in me. Granted, he was the only man that I'd ever been with, but that didn't matter. My body belonged to him and him only. "Daryl, are you worried about Merle?" I asked, gasping a little as he bit down on a tender spot. He seemed to tense up and stopped his assault.

"Why the hell ya gotta go and ask me somethin' like that?"

I shrugged and turned to look at him, our noses almost touching. "I was just wondering…"

"Nah, I ain't worried 'bout 'ol Merle. If anythin', he'd be the only motherfucker to make it back."

"Well hopefully not, but I'm sure in any other case I'd hope you're right."

"Mommy, daddy! Look what I made!" DJ came running towards us with a wide, happy grin on his face, waving a piece of paper in the air. Most of the campers turned toward us and the men had a combination of shock and confusion on their faces. I smiled and bent down to pick him up, setting him on my lap. "What do you have there, son?"

"I drew a picture of us in our house, mommy," he said proudly. He held up the picture for Daryl and I to look at and I smiled when I saw that he didn't mean just the two of us, but all four of us and even a dog.

"I love it, DJ. Don't you like it, Daryl?" I turned to look at him with a smile on my face.

He didn't smile back, he just stared at the paper with his face a mix between sadness and concentration. I frowned and turned back to DJ, flashing him a small smile. "Why don't you go back over to Ms. Lori and the rest of the kids and draw another picture for me, huh?" I'm going to talk to daddy for a minute."

"Okay, bye mommy, bye daddy." With that, he ran back over to the group of kids and Lori. I did a 180 and faced Daryl, gently grabbing his chin to tilt his eyes to mine. "What's wrong with you, hm?"

It's nothin'; just leave it alone, Anna." "Daryl, you can't just freeze up like that in front of DJ, he'll think something negative. You never did open up about your feelings well, so start now. What's bothering you?"

"It's just… I don't know how the kid can be so forgiving. If I was in his shoes, I'd hate me forever."

"DJ's really smart, Daryl. He has no reason to hold a grudge. He sees that I'm happy and he wants to keep it that way. He also loves you and Merle. You're his dad, he has no choice. He needs you, hon." Daryl stared into my eyes before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"Yeah, I s'pose yer right." He put his chin on top of my head and I leaned back into his chest. "I missed us," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed us too, darlin'."

We just sat in the truck a little while longer until Daryl announced that he needed to go hunting for some more meat. We were starting to run low and it was getting late. I got out first and he followed me over to the tent.

"Daddy, where ya going?!" DJ yelled.

Daryl turned toward him and bent down. "I'm going hinting. Gonna catch us a deer."

"Can I come with you?!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. You should stay here with yer momma, it's safe."

"But Uncle Merle took me with him."

"Yeah well, I ain't yer uncle. I'm yer daddy and yer gonna stay here. It ain't safe, lil' man."

He stood there, pouting and Daryl walked into the tent. I was making more space and putting clothes away. "Hey, uh, I'm about to head out. DJ wanted to come, but I told him no. I did the right thing, right?"

"Well, Merle said that he did good when he took him. Why don't you take him along, it'll be good time for you two to bond."

"It's dangerous out there, Ana. What if he slips off or somethin'?"

"Just keep a close eye on him. I trust you, Daryl."

He nodded and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Be back later, then."

"Have fun," I said with smile.

He turned and walked out of the tent, leaving me to finish cleaning.

* * *

><p>After I walked out of the tent, I scanned the camp trying to ding my son. He was over with Carl playing with one of his little cars. He didn't look as happy as he usually did. Sighing, I walked over to him.<p>

"Hey DJ, if you wanna go hunting then come on."

His snapped to me and his face immediately brightened, looking like a bright eyed, bushy tailed squirrel.

I picked him up and put him on my back and made my way into the woods. At least he wasn't heavy. I made sure to step quietly and to tell him to be quiet. "Are you getting any squirrels?" He whispered in my ear. "I might." My main goal was to get a deer, but a few squirrels wouldn't hurt either. Checking the ground, the soil was moist so the tracks of the deer were clear and I followed them. On the way to the deer, I shot a few squirrels and gave them to DJ to hold. "I'm going to put you down so you can carry more. You gotta stay close, okay?" "Okay daddy." I put him down next to me and he followed quietly.

We eventually ended up at a clearing and there it was, a male deer just waiting to be our dinner. He was drinking from the stream and hadn't noticed any disturbances near him. "Watch yer old man do what he does best," I whispered down to him with a smirk. I kneeled and readied my bow, letting the arrow go and watching as it flawlessly hit the target. The deer made a painful sound before falling to the ground. I ram up to it and checked to make sure there weren't any problems and hauled it onto my back.

"You're so strong!" DJ yelled in awe.

I smirked before telling to be quiet. I held the deer with one hand and DJ's with the other. We were almost back to the camp when I heard a moan to my left. "Shit," I cursed out loud. I dropped the deer and quickly grabbed my bow and shooting the bitch in the head before she could get any closer. Grabbing the deer, I dragged it the rest of the way back to camp quick and in a hurry. Ana was helping Carol and Amy with laundry and Lori was sitting on her ass doing nothing. "Mommy, look! I gots squirrels!" "I'm proud of you, baby. Did you have fun?" "Yeah, I like going with daddy." "Well, that's good." I set the deer down near Merle and I's tent before going over to DJ and taking the squirrels from him.

"Time to skin 'em." I pulled out a block of wood and knife setting the squirrels on the wood, and began to skin off the fur. DJ was yawning all over the place, so I stopped skinning. "Go take a nap or somethin'. Yer yawning is making me sleepy." He bit his cheek and wandered over to the tent that he shared with his momma, crawling inside. Shortly after, Ana walked over to me and sat down. "Do you need some help?" I swallowed, damn she looked good.

"Sure, I'm about to start on the deer."

"I can't wait to have some of that venison over the fire." I nodded and handed her a knife.

As we began cutting smooth lines into the deer and cutting off strips of meat, I took the time to look at her. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, probably to avoid getting it dirty or something, and her outfit accented her curves perfectly. Her lip piercing was glistening due to the fire and her tattooed arms were covered from the hoodie that she had on. What the fuck was I thinking when I cheated on her those years ago? She was my best friend and I loved her. One drunken night ruined everything that we had and I still wanted to kick myself in the throat. Merle handled that for me though. I watched her look of concentration as she cut the meat and laid them in a neat pile. I wanted to kiss those lips she had poking out. As if she read my mind, she looked up at me and smiled, biting her lower lip.

"What?" She asked shyly. "I'm doing it right, aren't I?"

"Perfect, darling'." I grabbed her by the back of the neck gently and pulled her closet to me, kissing her hard. She dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. Our moment was cut short when Lori yelled at us to stop while we were hovering over the food. Anna laughed and pulled away, picking up the knife and resuming her work.

I shook my head and finished my work as well. I really missed us.


End file.
